creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Same Name
Sometimes, you may or may not like what you see online. It may be shocking, but it may be amazing. In some cases, it's incredible. But in others, it's deadly. A couple of months ago, I decided to Google myself. I saw the usual Facebook and Twitter links when a site caught my eye. The site had my full name, and my name is NOT common. When I clicked the link, it brought me to a blank site (no posts whatsoever). I clicked on the moderator's profile, and I saw that they liked the same music that I liked, they do the same things I do, and I'll admit; I was a bit shocked. So I decided to bookmark it, and possibly check back on it sooner or later. About a month or two later, I decided to go back. It had random diary entries like "The weather was depressing today", "I ordered Chinese", and "I went to a concert tonight." But as time went on, I noticed some things that stuck out. The person lived in the same city as me, I mean, isn't that a bit weird that two people with the same rare name live in the same city? I then began to notice some incredibly odd "coincidences." In an entry, I saw that the person went to one concert that I went to. I mean, it's quite odd, but it could be a coincidence because thousands of people went to that concert. I decided to do a bit of digging, find out some more things about this person, and in all honesty—some things were too close for comfort. The person mentioned their rabbit, and her name. Funny, my rabbit has the same name as her. They mentioned that someone rear ended their car, and attached a picture of their car. Strange.. Someone rear ended my car, and it's the same car, hell it's even the same license plate! One day, when I checked the site I saw that people have been writing comments saying "happy birthday!". That day, was also my birthday. I decided to post a comment, just because. But, when I went to write something, there wasn't a place to write your comment. It was just a flat page. In other words, someone had gone out of their way to make a site that looks like people have been visiting it and making it look interactive. "That's strange. Who the hell would do that?" I thought to myself. I decided to send an email to the owner. "Hi! This may seem odd but we have the same name! I never thought that someone else had the same name as me!" It was just a friendly email. Nothing that extreme. The next day, I decided to look at the website. It was gone, someone deleted it. I checked my inbox, and there was one email. When I opened it, a chill went down my spine. "I FOUND YOU." ---- Originally posted on "r/nosleep" entitled Google. Submitted by "assnickles". Category:Computers and Internet Category:Reddit Pastas